A Second Chance
by outlawqueenoncer
Summary: This takes place after Snow, Charming, Regina, and Robin break into Rumple's castle and find Glinda. I might post another chapter, I haven't decided yet. I hope you enjoy!


Regina's POV

After breaking into Rumple's castle, finding Glinda the good witch with the Charmings, you would think I could come to MY castle and be able to go to my room. Like i said,you would think. But, of coarse Snow decides it's too dangerous for me to be alone and someone should walk with me to make sure I'm safe.

Doesn't she know who I am? Ugh,and you would know the thief offers to walk with me. His name is Robin Hood. The same man who almost took my head off with an arrow today none the less! He said it was to protect me. Why would he care what happens to me anywa?

Robin's POV

As i was walking the Queen to her room, I couldn't help but notice she was watching every move I made. Quite frankly it was getting to me. So, finally i couldn't help myself ad asked, "May I help you your Majesty?". She had the nerve to say, "Just making sure you don't touch anything." We had just gotten to her rom when I did something I'm guessing noone has ever done and stood up against the Queen. "You are so infuriating!" , I couldn't control it. It just kept coming out, "I know you're the Queen, but that doesn't mean you can talk to me like I'm dirt! I'm sick and tired of being treated like you are so much better than me!". Her response was, "How dare you talk to me like that? I'm the Queen! You should be thanking me for not turning you into a fish and throwing you into the lake!"

I was so furious I ran out and slammed the door. But, as I was walking down the hall, I saw it. The pain in her eyes, the sorrow in her heart. Before I knew it, I felt myself seeing her for the first time, not the evil queen,but Regina. Then something came over me. Something I couldn't control, lust, passion, and maybe even love. How? I didn't care. I ran backto her room where I saw the tears in her eyes she was trying to hide. She looked at me with those dark brown eyes. I finally just ran up, grabbed her face and kissed her.

Regina's POV

My heart racing, my blood pumping, my hands shaking, and for what? That man just stormed out of here! How dare he? He thinks he's something specal! With, his aggrivatingly glowing green eyes, his chizzling chin, his... What am I saying? He's a thief! As I stand there with tears in my eyes, I hear footsteps, the door opens, and it's him. What is he doing? He's running up to me. Then I feel his lips upon mine, and from that moment, it felt like time had stopped. I couldn't help myself, I kissed him back. It was one of the most magical moments of my entire life. The kiss got deeper, I then feel him pulling me close, his hands on my waist, my fingers running through his hair. We pulled our lips away and he looks at me. "Milady, I would apologize, but I'm not sorry. I couldn't help myself.". I asked him, "What do you see in me?" He replied, "Hopefully the samething you see in me, a second chance." "A second chance at what?", I asked. He said, "At love. Now I know we haven't exactly been the nicest to each other, but I see the look in your eyes Regina. I see you. And, I'd like to know you, the real you." Tears filled in my eyes. Did he just say love? How could anyone love me? I told him, "This is the real me." He replied, "No Regina, it isn't. I know it isn't." As a tear finally touced my skin, he wiped it off. I tried to explain, "Yes it is Robin. I am The Evil Queen." "No, you're Regina, you're a mother, and a lover." I started to cry. He asked me, " What's wrong love?" I replied, " I'm not a lover. I've never really made love. My first love and I were never alone long enough for that to happen, and the king, well I was just a thing to him. " He held me tight and said, "Regina, I won't make you do anything. But, I do want you to know, you will always be safe with me."

I just rested my head on his shoulder and then I said words i thought I would never say to anyone, "Robin? Will you make love to me?" He looked into my eyes and replied, "Nothing would make me happier, but I dont want you to do this because you feel like you have to. I'm not the king, nor will I treat you like some thing." I told him, "No, I want to." What was I saying? I barely knew the man and here I was falling in love with him! Not to mention about to make love!

Robin's POV

I could tell she was scared, so I tried to comfort her. It was a big step. I then kissed her soft lips. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her close. I felt her kiss me back, her fingers running through my hair. I couldn't believe this was actually happenng, before I knew it, I was lifting her beautiful body up and laying her gently on the bed. As I lay on top of her, I feel her heart beating, her lips on mine, her arms around my neck. I ripped her dress off, I figured well, she must have had a million like it. She must've not cared either, because all she could do was smile and kiss me. Our lips touching, our tongues dancing perfectly together like they were made for each other. She took my shirt off, and then everything else I was wearing. Then before we knew it, our bodies were now just one wit each other.

Regina's POV

It's now morning, I open my eyes and there he is. Laying beside me, Robin. He opens his eyes and for I don't know how long we just stared into each others eyes. He then rested his hand on my cheek. I look up and, no. It can't be, the lion tattoo. I wasn't really paying attention to his wrist last night. Tears filled my eyes, he looked confused, but i couldn't explain. He then asked me,"What's wrong love?" I then felt myself telling him everything. About how Tinker Bell, about the prophecy, everything. I just figured he must be freaking out! But, instead he's smiling? What the hell? I just spilled my heart out and he thinks it's a joke? He sees my anger and then says,"Regina, I really wish you would have gone in that tavern. Because, thinking about my life without you, was horrible." I smiled like a little kid in a candy shop. I must have looked like an idiot! I say,"Wait, you're not freaked out?" He said, "Why would I be? Hey I'm just glad it was me that fate chose." I then kissed him and flashes go through my mind about last night. We got dressed and went downstairs. I see Snow smiling like an idiot, I walk over and ask, "What are you so chirpy about this morning?" She replied, "Oh no reason, I see you and Robin walked down together." I said, "Well I would tell you about my love life,but last time I did that... Well a curse happened." Thinking she would then walk off she yells at the top of her lungs, "Love!? You're in love Regina!?" Never in my life did I want to smack her so hard in my life!


End file.
